Inazuma Eleven GO Vientos Revolucionarios
by Yuuki Sapphire
Summary: Una nueva chica se une al Raimon, pero ella guardara mas de un secreto,¿podra nuestro pianista estrella desifrar la mente de su nueva compañera?, ¿y podra hacerlo sin que los celos lo corrompan?
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche, y las luces de ese apartamento Estaban apagadas, lo único que Iluminaba el Lugar Era la luz de la televisión, una chica estaba viendo un partido grabado, de hace 10 años, Corea Vs Japon, de alguna u otra manera, se sentía conectada con el Soccer, desde muy pequeña le gusto, el Gélido ambiente hacia que su aliento fuera visible a sus ojos, pero no se preocupaba por eso, se preocupaba por ver la Televisión, Por estudiar las Tácticas que usaban hace años, su mirada estaba atenta al aparato electrónico, sus manos temblaban por la emoción, su corazón bombeaba sangre como si no hubiese un mañana, cuando estaban apunto de hacer una de sus técnicas especiales el televisor se apago, ella bufo por lo bajo y miro hacia atrás encontrándose con unos ojos ambar

_Que haces despierta a esta hora?

_Que estas ciego o que?, Veo o VEIA la Televisión

_Vaya forma de contestar…

_Estaba en la mejor parte del Video!

_Nada que mejor o peor parte del video ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

_Viernes

_Si, es Viernes, pero además

_Emmm…No tengo ni la menor idea

_El dia en que viajaras a Japon

_...-la menor solo pudo contener un grito por la emoción y se abalanzo al oji ámbar-

_Parece que te hace muy feliz!

_Pues Claro!, Hace mucho que no voy a Japon… Desde que ustedes me adoptaron

_-sonrisa-Ya ve a Empacar tus cosas, mañana en la mañana partes

_Hai!-enseguida se fue hacia su habitación mientras la alegría la inundaba, empaco todas las cosas necesarias para su viaje, vio un collar encima de su velador y lo tomo-Queridos mamá y papá que están en el cielo… Por fin viajare a Japon para mostrar mis habilidades y cumplir mi sueño… Prometo no Defraudarlos!-la pequeña se acostó pero del solo pensar que iría a japon no la dejaba conciliar el sueño… Estuvo largos minutos observando su preciado collar hasta que cayo en los brazos de Morfeo pensando en el mañana-


	2. La llegada a Japon!

A la mañana siguiente un pequeño bulto se movía inquieto en la cama mientras unos ojos Ámbar seguían sus movimientos con una mirada divertida, ¿Quién pensaría que esa chica estaría en Primero de Secundaria?, Sencillamente, si el no la conociera diría que era de primaria, Escucho unos Balbuceos Inentendibles de los labios de la menor, pero Decidió mejor Ignorarlos, pero escucho como decía "Soccer", En Realidad, Esa chica nunca Cambiaria, Desde que la conoció era Asi, Alegre, Sencilla, Amistosa, camino Hacia la cocina donde se encontró con su amigo y "Madre" de la pequeña

_ ¿Esta despierta?

_ ¿De que hablas?, Llega hasta Balbucear en Sueños, esa chica es un Tronco

_ Lo dice el que no despierta ni con un baso de agua

_ Ya callate-dijo riendo el Oji Ámbar-Ya ve a Despertarla… Debemos Irnos Rapido hacia el Aeropuerto

_ Claro… -Fue al cuarto de la menor y tuvo que evitar Reír al Ver a la menor En el Suelo Balbuceando por lo bajo y Abrazando su Almohada , en realidad, no tenia ni la menor idea de que soñaba, Soccer era lo mas probable- Oye… -movió el hombro de la chica-Despierta…Yukiko!-elevo la voz un poco-… despierta!... –suspiro- Medidas Desesperadas en casos desesperados-… -fue a la cocina bajo la mirada interrogante de su amigo, lleno un vaso con agua, su amigo comprendió y dio un largo suspiro, el chico volvió ahora con vaso en mano y boto el liquido sobre la menor-

_Gyaa!-la menor dio un Respingo y dio un salto de sorpresa-Suzuno!, ¿Por qué Me despiertas Asi?

_ Por que no despertabas, pero bueno, Mira el lado amable… Te ahorre el baño

_ …. –la menor solo lo fulmino con la mirada y recordó lo del viaje a japon y a una velocidad que ni ella conocía se dirigió al baño, Seguidamente se vistió y tomo desayuno con los chicos y fue por sus cosas a su habitación, vio su casa por ultima vez y dio un largo suspiro, se coloco su preciado collar y fue hacia el auto de los chicos, mientras el auto partía miro su casa por ultima vez, cada cosa que miraba le traían buenos recuerdos, tantas practicas, tantas lagrimas, tantas alegrías que paso en estas calles, en tanto se alejaba de su "Hogar" cada vez se sentía mas… ¿Vacía?, No, no era esa palabra… ¿Nostalgia podría ser?, Si, quizás era eso, vio el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y ya sabia que no habia vuelta atrás, se bajo del auto y fue con sus amigos, esperaron tranquilamente contando anécdotas de la menor, Debía aceptarlo, Le Dolía dejar su Hogar, pero al fin y al cabo, era para cumplir sus sueños, y como Suzuno le habia enseñado "Siempre cuando desees algo, traerá un Sacrificio" Ella lo sabia muy bien, por eso no estaba tan Triste, ya que sabia que esto le ayudaría a crecer, se escucho el anuncio De la partida del avión, ella con una ultima mirada se despidió de las personas que la educaron, sus "padres"-Suzuno, Nagumo!, Cuidence!

_ Aquí la única que se tiene que cuidar eres Tú Chica de las nieves!

_ -La menor Bufo por lo bajo y subió al Avión, Estaba Nerviosa, Hace mucho que no Viajaba en Avión, Se podría decir que tenia Miedo, se abrocho el Cinturón de Seguridad y el Avión Despego-_ Esto no es un Adiós Corea… Es un hasta Pronto… Y cuando Vuelva me veras como una ganadora_-Pensó con una Sonrisa Serena en los Labios, se puso a observar por la ventanilla escuchando música-… -el sueño le llegaba, Quedaba mucho para llegar a Japon ¿Por qué no tomar una Siesta Rápida?, Yukiko se acomodo en su asiento y cerro sus ojos, Después de Aproximadamente Cinco o mas horas despertó y ya habia llegado a su destino… Japon!, ella suspiro tratando de controlar su emoción y bajo las escaleras-… Ya estoy Aquí… Japon!


	3. Queensan¿O Queenneesan?

La Chica Admiraba Cada Rincón que veía, Realmente le impresionaba los cambios que Tenia el Aeropuerto, su vista se deleitaba con cosas tan pequeñas que la gente que la veía pensaba que era una niña de 10 años o menos, sintió el vibrar de su celular y lo miro, era Nagumo, ella contenta contesto

_ Nagumo!

_ El mismo, ¿Ya llegaste?

_ Si, ni siquiera me di cuenta ya que dormí todo el camino

_ Me lo suponía… Bueno, Hay alguien esperándote en el Aeropuerto, Espero que no tengas problemas en Encontrarlo, El te cuidara el tiempo que estés en Japon

_ Joo..¿ Alguna Característica especial para poder Reconocerlo?

_ Se podría decir que si, Es una Vieja amiga mia… Asistiamos en el mismo Instituto…

_ Eso no me da muchas Pistas Baka

_ Momento!, Es de ojos azules

_ Aja

_ Cabello azul con dos mechones Blancos

_ Aja

_ Es de mi misma Edad

_ Aja, parece que el la chica que camina hacia mi, Despues te llamo-corto la llamada y vio a la mayor-Etto…

_Me presento, me llamo Yagami Queen, Un Placer

_ Yuiki Yukiko, El Placer Es todo mio

_ Haruya me hablo mucho de ti, Te quedaras conmigo en tu estancia en Japon

_ Muchas Gracias Yagami-san

_ Dime solo Queen, y sin el "San", me hace sentír vieja

_ -rio un poco-Ok, Queen-Nee

_ Haci esta mejor, vamos a mi auto, debes tener mucha hambre después del viaje

_ Un poco-nos pusimos a caminar hacia el Auto de la Señorita Queen-Vaya… Japon Ah Cambiado demasiado desde la ultima vez que lo vi, casi ya ni lo reconosco

_ Es entendible, te fuiste cuando eras muy pequeña, además, Japon es un pais de Grandes cambios Sociales y Tecnologicos

_ Ya veo que si-subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de la señorita Queen la cual era una gran casa-Waaa… Esto parece una mansión en vez de una casa!

_ No es para Tanto, Ven, Te mostrare la casa por dentro- Entramos a la casa y lo0 que vi me impresiono-

_ _Q-que no es para tanto?... ESTO ES UNA ESPECIE DE MANSION O ALGO HACI!_

_ ¿Pasa algo? –Dijo al ver mi expresión-

_ E-eh?..No, nada

_ Bueno, ve a darte un baño mientras yo preparo la cena ¿si?

_ Ok-subo las escaleras y miro los pasillos-Etto… Queen-nee- me voltee a verla pero no la vi-… _Genial, Simplemente Genial, me perdí_

_ Disculpe…- Dijo una suave voz detrás mio que me iso sentir un gran Escalofrió-Disculpe ¿La asuste?

_ E-eh..No claro que no-me di la vuelta y vi que era una chica vestida de mucama, cabello rubio y ojos ámbar-

_ Que alegría, Déjeme presentarme, me llamo Yamane Sol, Es un placer conocerla..¿ Y usted es?

_ Yuiki… Yuiki Yukiko, el placer es mio, Disculpa, ¿me podrías ayudar?, Veras, me quedare aquí y me perdi, me podrías decir donde esta el baño por favor

_ Claro, Mire, Sigue derecho después dobla a mano izquierda la tercera puerta

_ Thank You!-y comenze a caminar por la Gran Casa hasta encontrar el baño-Me pregunto si me podre acostumbrar a esto… Hare el Esfuerzo-me meto a la tina ya con agua caliente- Aunque debo admitir que es Relajante… -despues de unos minutos Sali de la tina y me puse una bata que tenia mis Iniciales- _la señorita Queen piensa en todo con lujo y detalle… definitivamente no es como Haruya o Fusuuke…me pregunto como estarán?_-Abri la puerta del baño y me encontré con unos ojos ámbar-…

_ Yuiki-sama… Acompañeme por favor, Yagami-sama no quiere que se pierda otra vez, haci que yo sere la encargada de mostrarle la casa

_ Esta bien, pero… No me digas "Sama"

_ Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, Por favor Sigame

_ Hai, Hai…_demasiada formalidad no viene conmigo! ToT_- Empezamos a hacer un recorrido por la casa, conoci muchas cosas, habia cuarto de juego, biblioteca, un estudio de música lo cual no esta mal por que podre tocar mi violin sin que nadie me interrumpa, pero una idea cruzo mi cabeza-Oye… Sol

_ Digame

_ Por casualidades de la vida… ¿Hay una cancha de Soccer Aquí?

_ Claro, Esta en el patio Trasero… ¿Por qué?

_ No.. Por nada _SI, QUEEN ES UNA CHICA CON SUERTE!_

_ Tiene Hambre Yuiki-sama

_Eh?, Ah..No Gracias, me ire a dormir ahora…. Esto… ¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?

_Si gusta la puedo Guiar

_Si, por favor!-caminamos por el pasillo y abrimos la puerta-Aquí esta su habitación

_..._oh my god!, esto es enorme!_ Gra-Gracias-entro y cierro la puerta-…. –miro por la ventana-.._ Desafío Aceptado_-Subo a la rama de un árbol y bajo con maestria-_Nagumo no me decía "niña gato" por nada_-salgo corriendo a explorar la ciudad-Que Grande…Veamos, De lo poco que me acuerdo de esta Ciudad…Hay una Rivera del Rio por aquí cerca…-camino hasta encontrarla-…¿Y ellos?


	4. Tenma y Shinsuke ¿Mis Nuevos Compañeros?

Veía a unos Chicos que estaban Jugando Soccer sin parar, yo sonriendo comenze a mirarlos con interés, Uno de los chicos y el mas alto pareciera que tenia mi edad, era de una contextura delgada y de estatura media, aun asi parecía mas alto que yo, tenia el cabello color chocolate y unos ojos azul metálico, atrayentes a simple vista, fije mi vista en el mas bajo al igual que el otro tenia el cabello color chocolate y ojos del mismo color, los dos tenían ropas idénticas, un buzo blanco con azul y un relámpago de Insignia, los vi tan divertido…-

_ **Si quieres Jugar Juega con ellos Yukiko~**

_ Eh?-me di media vuelta pero no vi a nadie-Deben ser imaginaciones mías

_ **Claro que no**

_ ¿¡quien esta ahí?

_ Ehhh… -los chicos me miraban extrañados-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto el mas alto-

_ Uh?...No!, Gomenasai _Genial Yukiko, Ahora pensaran que eres Rara_

_ **Y es mentira eso?-**Dijo la voz-

_ -decidi ignorar-Me llamo Yuiki Yukiko, un gusto-bajo las escaleras hasta donde están ellos y como pensaba, el chico era mas alto que yo-

_ El gusto es todo mio, Me llamo Matsukaze Tenma

_ Y yo Nishizono Shinsuke

_ Veo que juegan Soccer

_ **Dah, Es tan Obvio que hay que ser Tarada o Llamarse Yuiki Yukiko para no saber**

_ -Tic nervioso- Pero que Tonta mi pregunta, es Obvio que si

_ Asi es!, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

_ Eh?, Claro!, me encantaría!-dije animadamente-

_ Ok, Tu sacas!

_ Esta bien…-comenze a correr esquivando a Matsukaze y Nishizono con Facilidad y llegue a la zona de penal, di una fuerte patada y meti gol-

_ Waaa!, eso fue grandioso!-dijeron los dos entusiasmados-

_ Vamos, no fue para tanto…-dije nerviosa poniendo mis manos en frente mio sonrojada-

_ Donde aprendiste a Driblear asi?-pregunto Curioso Tenma-

_ Oh…En el centro comercial de Corea

_ Centro comercial?

_ Corea?-dijo Shinsuke-

_ Asi es, Verán, Naci en Japon, Pero eh pasado toda mi vida en corea por motivos que no les incumben-dije divertida-Bueno, con la duda del Centro comercial, cuando habia mucha gente pasaba con el balón intentando esquivar a toda la gente que se me cruzaba, fui practicando eso dia tras dia hasta que pude esquivar perfectamente a Todos

_ Ummmm…Ya veo, Yuiki-san

_ Dime Yukiko-interrumpí-

_ Oh… Esta bien, entonces tú llámame Tenma

_ Y a mi Shinsuke!

_ Esta bien, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

_ Oh, ¿A que Secundaria Asistes?

_ Todavia no me inscribo a Ninguna, creo que Yagami-san buscara una para mi mañana

_ Yagami-san?

_ La persona A cargo de mi mientras estoy en Japon, Es muy amable

_ ¿Y tus padres siguen en Corea?-Pregunto Shinsuke-

_ No…

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Ellos están muertos

_ Oh, Mis Disculpas-Dijo Apenado-

_ No te preocupes, Siempre tengo esto que me recuerda a ellos-saco un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de Copo de nieve-Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres, eso y mi Balón de Soccer

_ Es un Collar muy bonito

_ Me lo dieron al nacer, En Honor a mi nombre

_ Tu nombre?

_ ¿Por que tu nombre?

_ " Yuki" Significa Nieve y "Ko" Chica "Yukiko" vendría siendo "Chica de la nieve"

_ Ohhhh, Ya comprendo, es un nombre muy bonito

_ Gracias

_ Yuiki-sama!

_ E-esa voz…. –me doy media vuelta y vi a Sol muy enojada-Hola Sol!

_ Yuiki-sama!, Tenia muy preocupada a Yagami-sama! ¿¡Qué estaba pensando cuando escapo?, Se me va Derechito hacia la casa!

_ Pero

_ NADA DE PEROS, AHORA!

_ SI SEÑORA SEÑOR!-comienzo a correr con miedo-Tenma, Shinsuke, nos vemos después!-Dije antes de que sol y yo nos perdamos de vista-

_ Shinsuke…-dijo con una gotita y una sonrisa nerviosa-

_ ¿Si…Tenma?-dijo de igual manera el pequeño-

_ ¿Qué fue…Eso?

_ Creeme que no lo sé

***Mientras Tanto en la Residencia Yagami***

_ ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE PENSABAS?-Dijo Queen-Nee muy enojada-

_ Yo..

_ ¿¡QUIERES CAUSARME UN INFARTO O QUE?

_ Yo..

_ ¿¡POR QUE NO RESPONDES?

_ Por que no me lo permites

_ -suspira-Habla

_ Yo quería Volver a pasear en las calles como Solia hacerlo antes con Papá y Mamá, no sabia que te preocuparía Tanto… En verdad lo siento

_ ... Supongo que no tengo nada que reprochar si cuando niña tambien hacia lo mismo

_ ¿Encerio?

_ Si… Ya ve a dormir, son las 2:30 de la madrugada

_ Esta bien… Buenas noches!-me fui a mi cuarto e intente conciliar el sueño pero no podía ya que estaba emocionada por la pequeña practica que tuve en el Rio-Soccer…

***Mientras tanto en la habitación de Quee-Nee***

**POV NORMAL**

Queen Se encontraba mirando una foto de la pequeña Yukiko cuando apenas tenia 7 años cargando una Copa de Futbol…. Recordo viejos tiempos y tomo el Telefono

_ _**Diga?**_

_ Hiroto…

_ _**Queen…¿Qué sucede?**_

_ Necesito que me hagas un favor

_ _**¿Que tipo de Favor?**_

_ Necesito que Reserves una Vacante

_ _**¿Donde?**_

_ -la mujer sonrio mientras miraba la chaqueta que habia utilizado su hermano en FFI- En la Secundaria Raimon


	5. El Inicio del verdadero desafio

Era una soleada mañana de Domingo, la Chica se removía entre las Sabanas para evitar que el sol le diera a sus ojos, pero sintió un peso a su lado que se movia inquieto impidiéndole seguir durmiendo, levanto la vista pesadamente y vio a una bola pequeña de pelos blancos, asustada se levanto y vio a un cachorro planco como la nieve, ella miro confundida al animal y vio en su puerta a su querida "Hermana mayor"

_Q-Queen-Nee… E-esto –señalando al perro-

_ Es tu Regalo de cumpleaños!- Dijo simplemente la Peli Azul-

_ Regalo de Cumpleaños…? –Era verdad, Hoy cumplía 13 años- Oh, Se me habia Olvidado por Completo

_ Y se que Te gustan lo animales, Asi que no te contengas- Dijo sonriéndole-

_ …. –se lanzo hacia el pobre animal a abrazarlo- ERES LA COSITA MAS KAWAII Y PACHONSITA QUE EH VISTO, POR DIOS, ERES HERMO..

_ Sa –dijo divertida al ver que la miraba con duda-

_ HERMOSA!, Ya sé, Te llamare Ummmm … ¿Fureku?

_ Fureku Significa Copo ¿verdad?

_ Asi es, Es que como es Blanquita y Me gusta lo que se relacione con la nieve, Algo Blanco… Ummmm

_ _**Tsuki?**_

_ Es.. Perfecto!, Eres Brillante Queen-Nee

_ Pero yo no eh dicho nada- Dijo Confundida-

_ Entonces Quien?

_ _**Hola~, Fui Yo!**_

_ Tu de nuevo?

_ Eh?-Queen miraba confundida a la pequeña quien tenia el perro en sus brazos-

_N-no Nada! _Que haces aquí?, y Quien Eres?_

_ _**Tu ya deberias tener en Claro quien soy!, Tu eres Yo y Yo soy Tu mi Querida Yukiko**_

_ _Cada vez entiendo menos!_

_ _**Es muy Fácil, Estoy contigo desde antes que fuese ese incidente**_

_ _Explícate, Yo no te Veo ni te siento!_

_ _**Esos Duros entrenamientos que hacías en Corea en Invierno, Yo siempre eh estado ahí contigo, animándote, observándote, quizás no me puedas ver pero yo a ti si… Y Creeme cuando te digo que te quiero**_

_ _Quien Eres?..._

_ _**Me llamo Sode No Shirayuki… No lo olvides, Algun dia nos veremos**_

_ Sode no… Shirayuki?

_ Sode no Que?-Dijo Queen Confundida-

_ N-no nada, cosas mias, No te Preocupes…

_ Esta bien-Dijo no muy convencida- Oye, Mañana entras a tu primer dia de Escuela

_ Si, Estoy esperando entrar-Dijo sarcástica-

_ Entraras a Raimon, Una escuela reconocida Nacionalmente Por su Soccer

_ Encerio? –Pregunto Mas emocionada-

_ Encerio, La mayoría de los Seleccionados de Japon Salieron de Raimon

_ Que emocionante!, Me Pregunto que Amigos Hare, Que nivel Tendrán y.. y.. Y muchas cosas que estoy dispuesta a conocer!

_Vamos, Vamos, Si Sigues asi te desmayaras

_ Es posible desmayarse de la emoción?

_ Si, Es posible, Asi que Respira lentamente

_ Tampoco es para Tanto…

_ -ríe un poco-Bueno, Mañana entraras a Raimon

_ En verdad estoy emocionada!

_ Guarda tus energías para mañana pequeña

_ Claro- La pequeña se levanta con el pequeño perro en brazos y se dirige a un salón especial- Estoy muy Emocionada ¿Y Tú Tsuki-Tan?- La pequeña animal ladro alegre-Ya veo, A ti Tambien te emociona!... So-Sode No Shirayuki…

__**Que Sucede?**_

_ Pensé que te habías ido

_ _**Ya te lo dije, Siempre estaré junto a ti Yukiko**_

_ Aun no me acostumbro… Dime ¿Desde cuándo has estado junto a mi?

_ _**Desde antes del Accidente **_

_ Ya veo… -entro al salón- ¿Y sabes que toco el violín?

_ _**Siempre te escucho tocarlo… Tocas como los Ángeles mi querida Yukiko**_

_ Vamos, no es para tanto, Dijiste que te llamas Sode No Shirayuki ¿verdad?

_ _**Asi es…**_

_ ¿Qué eres Tu?

_ _**Todo a su debido tiempo Mi querida Yukiko…**_

_ -puchero- Esta bien…- La pequeña deja a Tsuki en un sillón y toma un violín-… -comienza a tocar una melodía que tranquiliza el alma de quien la escucha-_Esta melodía… La tocaba mi Madre cuando aún seguía con vida… Lo sé por que Nagumo y Suzuno me dijeron cuando tenía 7 años… Desde ese momento eh estado practicando el violín, Tambien es una melodía un tanto triste… Pero es uno de los pocos recuerdos de mi madre, y atesoro este violín, ya que es el medio donde puedo transmitir mis sentimientos mas profundos a través de la música, siempre me preguntaba que tenia de especial el violín, pensaba que era el instrumento mas triste del mundo, pero es donde puedo canalizar mis emociones y convertirlas en algo hermoso…_-La chica deja de tocar y ve a su pequeña mascota- ¿Quieres dar un paseo Tsuki?-La pequeña Salto a sus brazos muy feliz y se dispusieron a dar un paseo juntas, ella salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar cerca del lugar donde conoció a Tenma y Shinsuke, Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente mientras se acercaba al lago que habia cerca y miraba maravillada la hermosura y el agua cristalina de este, Decidio ir a ver su nueva escuela y al poco tiempo de caminar llego, tuvo que evitar dar un grito de sorpresa al descubrir lo enorme que era-

__**Querida Yukiko**_

_ ¿Si?

_ _**Mira, Una Cancha, y parece que hay problemas**_

_Uh? –Disimuladamente se asomo para escuchar y escucho un "Renuncio" Seguidamente vio a un Peli morado ir hacia ella-… ¿Por qué Renunciaste?

_ Eh? …- El chico miro a la joven con extrañeza y exclamo- ¿Te importa? –y continuo su camino ignorando a la chica-

_...¿ Pero que… Pasa aquí?

_ -El Peli morado la volteo a ver y dijo- El Soccer de Raimon Murio …Eso paso-y continuo su camino-

_ _El Soccer de Raimon… ¿¡murio?_


	6. Unos Extraños Hermanos

La chica Trago duro mientras Veia al Peli Violeta alejarse de su vista ¿¡El Soccer de Raimon muerto?!, Ella Temblaba en el lugar que estaba mientras que Tsuki la miraba preocupada, La Peli Negra no Reaccionaba con Nada, Estaba en un Estado de Shock del cual Nadie la Sacaba… Poco a Poco Vio como todos se retiraban y Solo quedaban Tenma, Shinsuke y tres Chicas mas, Tomo valor y Fue a la Cancha

_Tenma, Shinsuke!

_-Los nombrados se voltearon a verla y le dedicaron una sonrisa-Yukiko!

_Disculpen que Sea Entrometida pero… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

_Veras… En el partido que Tuvimos Hace unos días… Teníamos las ordenes de Perder

_¿¡Que?!, Se puede ordenar perder?!

_Asi es.

_P-pero.. Eso no es Soccer!

_Eso mismo pensaba Yo, Haci que Jugué como mi corazón me mandaba, Y parece que mi entusiasmo se contagio hacia el Capitán ya que Anoto un gol, pero..

_Pero?..

_Por eso despidieron al entrenador Kudou

_.. ¿Pero ya tienen a un nuevo Entrenador?

_Si… Endou Mamoru

_¿¡E-ENDOU MAMORU?!

_Sabia que te sorprenderías-Dijo Sonriendo Tenma- A decir verdad, a mi Tambien me sorprendió mucho

_¿Y por que todos se Fueron?

_Bueno.. No todos están Felices de tener a Endou-san como entrenador

_¿¡Renunciaran?!

_Claro que no!-dijo sonriendo-Nee, Hoy habrá una Practica en la Rivera del Rio.. ¿Iras?

_... Iré-Dijo sonriendo-

_Genial!

_Etto.. Se acercaron las otras chicas-Tenma.. ¿Quién es ella?

_Ah.. Ella es mi Amiga, se Llama Yuiki Yukiko

_Es un Placer Conocerlas

_Ah.. El Placer Es Todo mio, Me Llamo Sorano Aoi!

_Yo Seto Midori

_Y yo Yamana Akane

_En otro Tema Yukiko… ¿Por qué estas Aquí?

_Ah… Vine a ver mi nueva Escuela ¿Por qué?

_¿Nueva Escuela?.. Eso Significa que-Dijeron Sonriendo Shinsuke y Tenma-

_Asi es, Desde Hoy Asisto a la Secundaria Raimon

_Que Genial! ¿Te Inscribirás en el Club de Soccer?

_Aunque no me guste aquello que llaman Soccer… Luchare por salvarlo!

_Esa es la actitud!-Ellos no sabían que habían dos personas escuchando su conversación desde hace un buen Rato-

_Eso Chicos… ¿No te parecen Interesantes?-Decía la Chica que tenia La Tez Blanca, el Cabello Castaño hasta la Cintura, estatura media, Ojos Azules como el mar y una extraña marca en forma de diamante de color Rojo-

_Si Tu lo dices… -Decía el Chico de Tez Igualmente Blanca, Ojos Color Ámbar y cabello Blanco, Estatura media Alta- Ya Deja de estar espiando como una Idiota y Vamos a Casa Yuuki-Dijo y comenzó a Caminar dejando a la Chica Atrás-

_E-eh… Espérame Edward-Llego junto al Chico e iso un puchero Infantil- ¿Por qué eres asi conmigo?

_Por que se me da la Gana… ¿Alguna otra Pregunta Miss?

_None for Now

_Además… Tu Sabes que entraremos a Raimon Solo por una Razón ¿Verdad?

_Si Hermano… Lo sé

_Entonces Concéntrate en eso y solamente en eso

_Como ordenes…-Llegaron a su Gran Casa-

_Ya llegamos Padre-Dijeron los dos al Unisonó-

_Edward, Yuuki… ¿Por qué llegan a estas Horas?

_Son solo las 5 de la..-Recibió un Leve Codazo en las costillas, miro a su hermano y decidió callar por esta vez-

_Lo siento padre… Pero Yuuki se quedo acompañándome en mis clases de Piano

_-El mayor suspiro y miro a sus dos Hijos con una mirada Fría-Ya desaparezcan de mi vista… Acabo de Hablar con Ishido-Sama y quiere todo listo para su ingreso a Raimon

_Si padre… -Dijeron los dos y se fueron a Su Habitacion-

***ya en la noche***

_Edward… -Dijo la menor mientras veía a su hermano Quien miraba por la ventana-

_Si?

_¿Encerio Aremos eso?

_Ordenes son Ordenes Yuuki… Además como SEED tenemos que Acatar solamente

_Pero!

_Nada de Peros Yuuki!, Tienes 13 años, Deberias entender!

_... Entiendo pero…

_...-El mayor miro a la puerta y Suspiro-Ahora que no esta puedo hablar

_¿Eh?

_Nuestro padre estaba escuchando nuestra conversación… Pero ahora puedo Hablar… -Se levanto de su lugar y se puso en frente de su pequeña Hermana para posar sus manos sobre sus hombros y sonreírle- Aunque seamos SEED y nuestro deber es acabar con el Soccer… No lo Permitiré

_Hermano…

_Amamos el Soccer ¿no?

_Si pero…

_¿Para que Destruiremos algo que amamos?-Dijo el mayor con una tierna sonrisa-

_Edward…

_Además… Tenemos otro Obstáculo…

_Tsurugi Kyousuke… ¿Verdad?

_-El mayor solo asintió- Yo sé muy bien que el ama el Soccer… Pero por una u otra razón se niega a aceptarlo

_Pero papá…

_No te preocupes de eso… Que de alguna manera le abriremos los ojos

_Edward…

_Tú no te preocupes y solo Disfruta lo que amas… Después de todo eso es lo que hubiera hecho mamá, Asi que descansa pequeña Mariposa… -al decir esto el mayor Arropo a la menor y le beso la Frente-Mañana Tenemos un Largo dia por delante

_Si Hermano…-La pequeña sonrio y cerro los ojos-

__Sea como sea… _-Pensó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a su hermana-_ Protegeré lo que amamos aunque me cueste_-Con este pensamiento miro Hacia la puerta donde estaba su padre-… _Lo juro_

**Yo: Yay!, Aparecí**

**Edward: Y pensar que la historia tomo un rumbo asi**

**Yo: Bueno, Me quería Disculpar por la Demora uwu, En verdad lo Siento mucho!**

**Yukiko: Ya no te Preocupes, Tienes Exámenes**

**Edward: Trabajos**

**Yukiko: ensayar La Presentación para el "dia de la Chilenidad" en tu colegio**

**Yo: Ya entendí TwT, bueno, mañana si puedo subo otro Capitulo**


End file.
